Role playing
by keldoll
Summary: Just a small one-shot. Some light bdsm. Master Edward and slave Bella do some role playing.


"DISCLAIMER"

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA, BELLA, EDWARD OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. STEPHENIE OWNS ALL! STEPH YOU ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU! XOX I LOVE EDWARD TOO AND JAKE! Mmmmmm Yummy!

THANK YOU! HAPPY READING!

* * *

I knocked on the door impatiently and waited. What an ass, he just loves to make me wait. I swear he's trying to get under my skin. The door swung open and I purposely stare off to my left. I'm not giving him my attention. I blew a bubble with my gum and popped it. I could feel him glaring at me.

"**Come in."** He huffed, clearly annoyed with me.

Good. I stepped into his office and looked around. Hmmm what a nice big desk that is. I bet it'd feel nice to be bent over that….. _Whatever. Don't think about that now_. I saw the single school seat and desk that was clearly meant for me. I ignored it and walked over to the window, staring out.

"**Have a seat Miss Swan."**

Oh cute, there's a rainbow in the sky.

*chew*

*chew*

*blow*

*pop*

*chew *

"**Sit down now." **He growled.

I looked over at him smirking and raised an eyebrow. Oh am I getting under your skin now professor? How's it feel? I chuckled and went over to lean on the front of my desk. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He slowly put down his pen and leant forward over his desk.

"**Sit down in that seat now or I swear to god I will make you." ** He threatened.

Psh. Ass.

"**Whatever."**

I moved around and sat in the stupid seat. He sat back in his chair and began tapping his fingers on the desk. That's annoying. I started tapping my foot and blowing bubbles again. He cleared his throat and stopped tapping. I didn't.

"**Miss Swan, do you know why you have detention today?" **

Because you're an ass?

"**Nope."**

*BANG!*

Fuck! Why the hell did he slam his hand down like that? Ass. Scared the shit out of me.

"**That is not an acceptable answer Miss Swan. Sit up straight, answer the question and get rid of that damn gum!" **He growled.

Whoa… losing it much? Ok professor how's this for you? I grabbed my chewy and stuck it under the desk just to piss him off and sat up, crossed my legs folded my hands together and in the sweetest voice said,

"**No professor I do not know why I am here today nor do I care."**

I had a sickly-sweet smile and felt so cocky. He looked calm though. Damn. I know that chewy must be bugging him.

"**This essay Miss Swan, has your name on it but is not your work."**

Nope it's not. I just rolled my eyes.

"**You will redo this assignment, actually writing the essay yourself this time. Start now."**

Great.

"**Whatever. Like I care." **

The paper and pen were ready in front of me but I just wasn't in the mood today. I drew flowers all over the page instead. It had only been five minutes or so and I could feel his eyes on me.

"**Why do you dress that way Miss Swan?" **He asked in a condescending tone.

Who the fuck does he think he is?!

"**I like these clothes. I like to look-**

"**Like a slut?" **He cut in.

Oh you ass.

"**What business is it of yours how I dress?" **I snapped.

He had a smug look on his face. _Whatever._ I don't care what he thinks. I uncrossed and recrossed my legs. I didn't miss his eyes glance down and watch. He knew I'd seen him and raised an eyebrow.

"**No panties? Why Miss Swan, you are a dirty little slut aren't you?"**

"**Fuck you!" ** I yelled and stormed over to the door.

I gasped when I felt my arm twisting as he quickly got to me and pressed me up against the door.

"**Oh Miss Swan you won't be leaving here until you've got it through your annoying little head that no one will see this much of your body **_**ever**_** again. Except me. You are my dirty little slut. Do you understand me?" **He growled in my ear.

I tried to push him back off me but my arm hurt too much.

"**Professor, let me go."**

He let go of my arms but grabbed my hair and pulled me towards his desk. He brushed all the stuff on the desk off onto the floor and pushed me down over it. Was I not just picturing myself in this very position a few minutes ago?

The second he let go I stood up but he just pushed me back down.

"**Do. Not. Move or you will have a very fucking sore ass." **He threatened.

I took a few deep breaths and didn't move. I heard his belt being unbuckled and jumped up. No way!

"**Argh!" **I cried as he grabbed my arms and yanked them behind me.

"**Shut up, I'll give you something to cry about in a minute!"**

Fuck! I felt him tighten his belt around my wrists, trapping them behind my back. Suddenly my ass was exposed and I felt a sharp sting. Shit that feels good. He slapped me several more times and I was now just collapsed on the desk.

"**Awww my dirty slut is excited." **He hummed and teased my wet lips.

"**Please." **I begged.

He laughed at me and I felt stupid.

"**Don't beg slut. I told you that you would know just who you belong to when you leave here. I'm very thorough." **He snickered.

His fingers thrust deep inside my pussy and curled them. I swear I was moaning so loud.

"**Mmmmm… fuck… pro… fess… ahhhh…"**

He yanked his hand away and I wanted to cry. Before I could complain his hands grabbed my hips and he drove his cock into me hard.

I screamed.

He was relentless. He fucked me hard and fast and he spanked me hard every time I got close to coming to stop me. I felt him shake and tense and push in as deep as he could then fill me with his cum. I was immediately forced back into my seat and my hands were freed.

"**You will write the line 'I am owned' 500 times. You will not make a sound and you will keep your legs spread. Now." **He ordered at turned away leaving me kind of frazzled.

I did as I was told and I didn't think. Just repeated the line in my head.

I am owned.

I am owned.

I am owned.

I am owned.

I am owned.

I felt like I was being watched and looked up to see a cock right in my face. He was standing in front of the desk with his cock out, stoking it.

"**Professor Cullen?" **I questioned.

"**Do not stop writing. Lick it."**

Oh fuck. Ok. I started licking his tip while he continued to stroke it. I kept my head straight but looked down with my eyes and kept writing. Messily but that couldn't be helped. I just wanted to look up and watch him play with himself but I didn't.

I heard him grunt before I felt his cum splash all over my mouth and face. I licked up what I could and he smiled.

"**Detention is over. Do not wash your face when you leave slut."**

I smiled up at him and got up to go. Clearly I was being dismissed. I got to the door and he spoke.

"**You better not leave that gum there slave." **He warned jokingly and I knew we were out of character.

I laughed and went and grabbed it.

"**I knew that was killing you Master."**

He tried to glare at me but was too happy to pull it off. He walked over to me and kissed my head.

"**Very good today Slave. Thank you."**

"**Anything for you Master. I had fun." **I beamed.

I left Master in his office and went to make his dinner. Role playing, a definite yes.

* * *

Just a little something i felt like writing. Been forever since i've had fun like that.

I'm curious and always interesting in writing more, please tell me what you think and any ideas you'd like to see made into a story.

xxx kel


End file.
